Eternal Love
by ladydolce
Summary: Nightmares plagued her nights and memories haunted her days. With all hope seemingly lost, Anzu finds solace in the arms of the one she loves the most.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

* * *

Anzu tossed and turned in bed unable to sleep. Dreams or rather nightmares plagued her nights for the past two weeks and tonight was no exception. Sighing softly, she climbed out of bed careful not to disturb the other occupant in the room. Tiptoeing across the room she grabbed her silk robe and placed it around her small frame. Walking down the narrow staircase she ventured into the living room where she sat across from the rustic fireplace. Closing her tired blue eyes she tried to clear her mind. Memories of being trapped all alone for three days and nights without anyone to save her assaulted her frazzled nerves. Opening her eyes Anzu wiped the stray tears that escaped and sighed again. The sound of a crash behind her startled her into turning around.

"I'm sorry." he whispered sheepishly. Anzu smiled as he walked towards her sitting down and pulling her into his embrace. "What are you doing down here at this time of night? You should be upstairs asleep in our big empty bed." Giggling quietly, Anzu snuggled into him and breathe in his musky scent.

"I'm sorry Seto. I couldn't sleep." Her eyes became cloudy and Seto frowned. Running a hand through her slightly disheveled hair, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and sighed.

"You're having those dreams again aren't you?" Anzu stiffened at his question. She wanted to say no to dissuade his worries but the fact remained that it was true. Tracing the contours of his bare muscled chest she whispered,

"Yes."

Trailing his hand from her hair he ghosted it across her shoulder, neck and finally resting under her chin. Tilting it up with two fingers so he could gaze into her sapphire orbs, he gave her a stern yet gentle look.

"Anzu. You told me those dreams stopped a month ago." Seeing his hurt expression was too much for her to bear. Anzu pulled out of his grasp and bowed her head in shame.

"I'm so sorry Seto. I should have told you the truth but I didn't want to worry you." She raised her head and touched his cheek. "You were so busy with that upcoming merger and I didn't want to burden you anymore than I already have." Placing a large hand over her tiny one, he traced the cold metal band around her finger.

"Anzu, you're my wife. Therefore you're more important to me than some stupid merger." He removed her hand from his face and brought it to his lips. Kissing the ring which symbolized their eternal love for each other. "And please don't ever think you're a burden to me. I love you more than life itself and if I have placed any shred of doubt in your mind that I feel otherwise, then please forgive me."

Anzu's eyes glittered with unshed tears. Shaking her head vigorously she hugged him to her body. Wisps of hot air tickled his ear pleasantly as Anzu whispered to him.

"I love you so much Seto. I have never doubted you. Ever." She pulled back and stared into those icy blue eyes that made her tingle inside. "I was just being selfish again." Seto chuckled and laid his forehead against hers.

"You my dear can never or will ever be selfish. For as long as I've known you, you put everyone else before yourself. Its something that made me incredibly frustrated but at the same time made me love you more." His expression grew dark for a second and Anzu wondered what he could be thinking. Before she could attempt to figure out the sudden change in his demeanor, Seto brushed his lips against hers while holding her close. "Those three days were a living hell for me." Anzu looked up at his handsome face. Eyes filled with raw emotion that was rarely shown. "I didn't know what to do. I came home to find out you were missing. At first I thought you left me but when I saw your things still in our room I didn't know what to make of it. I called all your friends and family but no one had seen or heard from you all day." He let out a strangled laugh while shaking his head. "I was so worried." He whispered to her gently.

Anzu's throat constricted at the sight of her husband's vulnerable state. Never had she seen him so out of character before. Part of her blamed herself for his current predicament. Opening her mouth to say something, Seto cut her off with a sweet kiss. Releasing her, he gave her a weak smile. "Please let me finish princess." Nodding, she watched him take a deep breath then slowly released it. Calming his nerves most likely. He always did that. Taking her into his arms once again, Seto continued his confession.

"After getting that call about you being kidnapped I almost destroyed my office in rage. I was angry at myself for not being able to protect you. I wanted to get you back as soon as possible. Money was not an object, but they wanted to torture me. For three days and nights I didn't sleep, didn't eat, didn't drink. All I could think about was you and if you were alright." Seto paused and tightened his grip on her. "I feared for your safety and well-being more than anything in the world. I've never felt so useless in my life. When you were returned to me I couldn't contain my happiness and relief. I wanted to kill those bastards but like you said it would only cause more suffering. Never forget how much you mean to me princess."

Anzu sniffled and made a noise at the back of her throat. She lifted her head from his shoulder and framed his face with her hands. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner Seto." He shook his head and sighed.

"I didn't want you to remember that day. But despite my efforts you still did." Anzu nodded. She did remember. It haunted her every night afterwards but it was temporarily dealt with when her husband would hold her at night.

"Whenever you held me close Seto, I would always forget my fears. Please Seto, make me forget them permanently. Please." Seto smirked and tilted her head to the side where he placed barely there kisses along her neck. Anzu's breath hitched when he sucked on her pulse. Moaning, she gripped him tightly to her aroused body. Seto let his hands roam across her petite frame possessively, delighting in those breathless noises she was making. Pulling away for a second, he regarded her with dark sensual eyes. "Then by all means let me take those fears away." He growled and pushed her flat on her back so that she was sprawled across the couch provocatively. Untying the robe, he revealed her sheer thigh length nightgown that left nothing to the imagination. Crawling on top of her, he let his mouth wander from her neck all the way to her inner thigh. Gasping Anzu arched her body feeling the ever present ache between her legs. Smirking, Seto made his way back to her lips where he claimed hers as his forever. Teeth clicking in fever as his mouth slanted over hers sucking the soft pink muscle into his mouth. Pressing his body hard against hers, he allowed her to feel his growing erection as he began tugging off her nightgown. Pulling the straps down to her tiny waist, Seto broke the erotic kiss and marveled at her beautiful body.

Eyes glinting possessively at the sight of her erect nipples, he bent his head to the left one and roughly pulled on it. Anzu jumped as the pleasure coursed through her breathless body. Moaning loudly when his thumb pressed teasingly to the other nipple, she treaded her fingers through the silky strands of his hair tugging it almost painfully. Growling low in his throat, Seto let go of her breast and hastily dragged the rest of her nightgown along with her panties off. Reaching up to kiss her again, he rubbed his hand over her womanhood cupping it while letting a finger trail lazily up and down her tiny slit. Anzu broke the kiss with a loud cry of pleasure and tried to take his finger deep within her. Chuckling softly, Seto nipped her shoulder smoothing it over with a wet tongue. "Patience my love. All good things come to those who wait."

Anzu was about to retort when she was cut off by a sweet sensation between her shaking thighs. Moaning softly, she glanced at her husband who was sporting a mischievous look on his face as he pushed another finger inside her wet canal. Anzu arched her back and allowed his finger to slide in deeper, moving her hips in the same rhythm as his wrist. Meanwhile, Seto used his free hand to spread her legs even wider apart. Pushing one leg to the floor while draping the other behind the back of the couch. Bending his head to lick the inside of her thigh, he swiftly pulled his fingers out hearing her whine in disappointment. Seto trailed his hot tongue towards her pulsing core where he gave it a long, slow lick. Anzu arched of the couch and pushed herself into his waiting mouth where he teased and tortured her in the best possible way. She tossed her head side to side as her husband continued to bring her immense pleasure. Seto closed his eyes and relished in the sweet taste of his beloved. Gliding, flicking and rubbing the tip of his tongue along the tiny bundled which housed all of her pleasure.

Anzu's felt her body react to the stimulus of his tongue. Feeling her body tighten unbelievably she tried to hold on. She didn't want to come so quickly. She wanted to prolong this but as Seto swirled his tongue deep within her the dam broke and she felt the rise of her flood. Seto braced for climax and opened his mouth to catch her flow. His tongue lapping over the remainder of her delicious nectar. Panting heavily, Anzu opened her eyes and looked at Seto who was staring at her with want. He licked his drenched lips and molded them fiercely to hers. Groaning Anzu grabbed his shouders and rolled him onto the floor. Seto broke the kiss with a soft grunt and smirked at his lovely wife. "Impatient are we?" Anzu smirked as well and raked her nails over his lower muscles. Enjoying the way they jumped under her touch. "Do you even have to ask?"

Growling Seto grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back. Looking down at her with mischief in his eyes. "I want you on top tonight. I want you to feel what I feel when I'm making love to you. I want you to have all the control. All of it Anzu..." He trailed off letting her have her way with him. Rolling him back onto his back, Anzu quickly made work of his dark blue silk boxers and grabbed his length with eager hands. Glancing at Seto through her thick ebony lashes she gave him a wicked look and lowered her face to his. "Get ready baby for the best night of your life." She squeezed his throbbing cock in her hand and pulled on him roughly. Seto hissed through his teeth and his hips left the floor. Letting go of him for the moment, Anzu slid further down his muscled body until her mouth was aligned with his weeping tip. Holding him with one hand, she opened her mouth and guided the thick muscle into her wet mouth.

"Oh...God...Anzu..." Seto hissed through his teeth and pushed his hips up slipping his member deep into her mouth. Anzu moaned and took him for a ride. Nipping his tip and running her tongue along the tiny slit. Seto groaned and felt himself close to completion. With an impressive amount of strength he pulled her away from his cock and kissed her lips tasting himself inside her mouth. Feeling himself get harder, he released her and panted heavily. "Now Anzu. I want you now." Nodding she pushed hin back down and crawled up his body. Holding his shaft she hovered above him and slid down onto him. Taking him all the way to the hilt. Bowing her head back she groaned when she felt him stir within her. Looking directly into his eyes, Anzu shifted her hips once, twice, dipping and circling onto him while Seto pinched and pulled her nipples. She lifted herself riding him in ecstasy as she made her way to climax. Grunting faintly, Seto held her hips tightly and pulled her down to meet his lips. Splaying his hands over her butt, he stilled the motions of her hips and braced his knees thrusting up into her welcomed body. Anzu moaned into the kiss and felt her inner muscles tighten around him. She broke the kiss and screamed her climax crying out her lover's name collapsing onto his chest. Seto continued for a few more seconds before thrusting into her one last time releasing his seed deep into her womb.

Both lovers panted heavily as they wound down from their climaxes. Lifting her head, Anzu smiled and kissed her husband. She felt so happy and at ease in his arms which were wrapped tightly around her. Breaking the kiss she sat up at smiled at him. Her body was exhausted and all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Seto I don't know about you but I'm tired. Can we go to sleep now?" Seto chuckled and brought her down for another kiss.

"Of course we can. I'm pretty exhausted myself." Anzu yelped as Seto grabbed her hips and lifted her up. Shifting her to carry her up the stairs bridal style Anzu protested softly.

"Seto our clothes."

"We'll get them in the morning. I'm planning on sleeping nude tonight." She giggled as they made it to their bedroom. Seto kicked the door shut and dropped her gently on the bed, where they snuggled underneath the covers holding each other possessively.

Anzu never slept so well.

* * *

A/N: This is my favorite story and lemon thus far. I really enjoyed writing this and I hoped you enjoyed reading it! Please Review!


End file.
